


Car & Crush

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Handcuffs, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous, M/M, Misunderstanding, Model Sakusa Kiyoomi, Photographer Miya Atsumu, Porn, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, blowjob, top Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Sakusa ran away from home, he walked alone in the cold streets.Maybe. Sakusa thought to himself. As he grabbed his phone and looked at his contacts and looked at the name.Atsumu Miya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 58





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurribon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurribon/gifts).



> happy birthday, merry Christmas, happy new year, this for vik_art and tobeeo_ please follow them in twitter.  
> Hope guys enjoy this porn i wrote, I tried. I don't know write porn

Sakusa ran away from home, he walked alone in the cold streets. 

He kicked rocks along the road, it was the third day since he left home. 

He had enough money for a hot meal, he had a couple shirts and shorts and some socks he shoved in his backpack. He pulled the strap of his backpack and spotted an old diner; its neon lights blinded his eyes, he pushed the doors of the diner. 

He pulled his mask down to breath. 

He took a deep breath. 

He inhaled the smell of coffee and grease.

Sakusa took the booth in the end. 

He placed his backpack down. 

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve from the long walk. 

The waitress walked up towards and stopped in her tracks. 

Starstruck. 

“I know!” She said and ran towards Sakusa. “You’re that famous model!” 

Sakusa quickly pulled his mask back and covered his face with the menu on the table. 

“A hungry fellow!” She said “Excuse me.” 

As she left. Sakusa sighed and looked out of the window. 

He thought he would get away. 

Run away from it. 

Run away from a tight and crazy schedule. 

Run away from a toxic and corrupted industry.

Run away from the crazy and toxic fans. 

Run away from the weird and the craziness of life. 

He just wants one normal day. 

One normal dinner. 

One normal conversation. 

One friend. 

One friend who can take him away. 

One friend, one day or one night to escape. 

_ Maybe. _ Sakusa thought to himself. As he grabbed his phone and looked at his contacts and looked at the name. 

_ Atsumu Miya.  _

Sakusa remembered the first time he met Atsumu. 

He was one of the top of photographers, he was a master in craft. 

They met in a studio. He wanted Sakusa for a  _ special  _ project. 

Atsumu called him, his muse. 

Till Sakusa caught Atsumu in the club with a younger man with orange hair. 

During the company’s christmas party. 

He remembered the bitterness in his mouth as Atsumu whispered into the orange hair man’s ear. 

Now here he was. 

Alone and tired. 

In a diner in a middle of nowhere. 

Sakusa raised his hand and ordered his food. 

He stared at the window. 

As his order was placed in front him. 

Eggs and bacon, two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee. 

Sakusa removed his mask. 

As he grabbed a fork and knife.

“Omi-kun?” He heard a familiar voice. 


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa had a crush.  
> Crush on Atsumu Miya.
> 
> Atsumu Miya had a crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi ever since he grabbed his first camera.  
> The first time he saw Sakusa was when the first time he came to Tokyo, Sakusa had a billboard at Shibuya Crossing.

Sakusa focused on his food. 

He ate at a fast pace. 

He didn’t want to look up. 

He can feel tears that build in his eyes. 

“Omi-kun?” The familiar voice said. 

Sakusa looked up and found; Atsumu Miya. 

_Why is he here?!_ He thought to himself. 

_How did he find me?!_ He tried to focus on his plate. 

_I am hallucinating or maybe I am just tired and hungry._ He thought as he shoved a food into his mouth but choked. He looked up and stared at him. 

His blonde hair was slicked back. 

His brown eyes glanced at him. 

He smelled like champagne and strawberries. 

He wore a black suit with a red tie. 

He looked like a new person. 

A new man. 

He looked out of place in the diner. 

Astumu leaned towards him. 

Sakusa can feel his heartbeat skipped.

Astumu wiped Sakusa’s tears. 

Sakusa had a crush. 

Crush on Atsumu Miya.

Atsumu Miya had a crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi ever since he grabbed his first camera. 

The first time he saw Sakusa was when the first time he came to Tokyo, Sakusa had a billboard at Shibuya Crossing. 

Sakusa’s beauty took Atsumu’s breath away. 

He took photography because of Sakusa and his beauty. 

He hoped one day he would meet his crush in person. 

Atsumu wanted to capture his beauty. 

He wanted Sakusa for himself. 

The one only way is by a _special project._

But suddenly Sakusa suddenly disappeared. 

Atsumu couldn't function.

He couldn’t work. 

He didn’t want a camera that broke the lens of the camera. 

Because he was broken without his muse, his Sakusa, his Omi-omi.

He crashed without his crush. 


	3. Fast pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn lol

Atsumu rode and drove away from the busy city. 

He wanted peace and quiet. 

To find a different muse, find a new place of inspiration. 

Atsumu pushed on the gas, drove aimlessly, drove to somewhere till he ran out of gas. 

He stopped from a gas station with an 80’s diner.

He drifted to the gas station, parked his black  [ 2020 Porsche Boxste ](https://cars.usnews.com/cars-trucks/porsche/boxster) r. 

Pumped gas into his sports car and parked in front of the diner. 

He entered the diner and found his muse. 

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi.  _

His body moved on its own. 

As he walked towards Sakusa. 

He saw tears in his eyes, Atsumu kneed in front and wiped his tears. 

He grabbed Sakusa’s chin and lifted it up. 

He stuck out his tongue and licked Sakusa’s lips. 

He gripped onto his chin as Sakusa struggled and tried away from Astumu’s grip. 

Atsumu pushed his tongue into Sakusa’s mouth and pushed them apart.

As he entered Sakusa’s mouth and played with his tongue. Sakusa glared at him as he tried to make his tongue be dominant but Atsumu bit his lips and marked him. 

Sakusa’s lips sting from Atsumu’s bite. 

Atsumu tasted like a mix of eggs, bacon and coffee.

Sakusa tasted like a mix of strawberry and champagne. 

Atsumu ignored the people in the diner as he pulled Sakusa out of the booth. 

He dragged and pulled Sakusa out of the diner as he paid for Sakusa’s meal and left the tip of the diner’s corner. 

Atsumu pushed the diner’s door. 

As he pulled Sakusa away the audience from the diner. He pushed Sakusa against the wall near the bathroom at the back of the gas station. He placed his leg between Sakusa’s thighs. 

Atsumu kneed and opened Sakusa’s fly with his mouth. 

Sakusa felt hot and dizzy. He can only see hazy neon lights. 

Atsumu licked Sakusa’s erection with his underwear which was soaked with pre, he pulled his soaked underwear. Atsumu licked his cock but Sakusa grabbed and pulled Atsumu hair and thrusted into Atsumu which moaned. 

Sakusa thrust hard into Atsumu’s mouth which reached his throat. 

“Atsumu.” Sakusa whimpered as he looked at Atsumu with hazy eyes.

Atsumu pulled away as Sakusa came in front of face.

“That was fast.” Atsumu said and stood up. 

Sakusa glared at him and pulled his underwear and pants. 

“Yummy.” Atsumu said as he licked the cum near his lips. 

Sakusa walked back to the diner and got his backpack and grabbed some baby wipes and wiped Atsumu’s face. 

“I am so sorry.” Sakusa said as he threw the baby wipes. 

“If you’re sorry, let’s have a ride.” Atsumu said and held his car keys. 

“Fine.” Sakusa said as he pulled his backpack against his back. 


	4. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> car ride and a different ride hehe

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s backpack and dumped it into the truck.   
He leaned against Sakusa and cuffed his hands with handcuffs.   
“Cute, you thought these were car keys?” Atsumu smirked.   
“ATSUMU!”” Sakusa yelled as Atsumu pushed him into his sports car and rode away from the diner. 

“ATSUMU! YOU’RE CRAZY!” Sakusa screamed   
“You said it was fine that we have a ride.” Atsumu said as he focused on the road.   
Sakusa kicked his elbow and pouted as Atsumu blasted music and stepped on the gas. 

Atsumu unlocked the handcuffs.   
And stepped out of the car and laid on the hood.   
Sakusa rubbed his wrists and walked out the car. 

His eyes became wide.   
The car was parked on the street with a view of the ocean, the skies filled with stars and falling stars.   
“Atsumu.” Sakusa’s breath was taken away.   
“Beautiful right?” Atsumu said.   
“It’s perfect.” Sakusa said. 

“Like you.” Atsumu said as he sat up and smiled.   
Sakusa looked away and felt himself blushed. 

Sakusa pulled Atsumu to the waves.   
Both of them fell into the water.   
Their bodies heated up as the cold waves washed over them.   
They kissed under the stars and waves. 

Splashed each other with water.   
He stopped playing and dried inside. 

Atsumu cuffed Sakusa hands on the grip of the car and set him on his lap as he grinned against him. Sakusa whimpered helplessly and in Atsumu mercy. 

Atsumu pulled his pants and underwear to his thigh.   
As he teased Sakusa with cock rubbed agasint his butttock.  
Atsumu pulled Sakusa’s pants and underwear and watched as Sakusa rode his cock. 

Sakusa’s hips moving on their own.   
Sakusa’s breath against his neck.   
Sakusa’s voice making lewd noise.   
Sakusa’s eyes, hazy and watery. 

Atsumu licked and bit Sakusa’s neck.   
As he thrusted faster and harder into Sakusa. 

“More, more, more!” Sakusa said “Please!” 

Atsumu smirked as he filled his seed into Sakusa’s hole. 

Best car ride.   
The best ride of his life.


End file.
